


Strongest Sense

by ProtoNeoRomantic



Series: Giles Haiku [7]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Episode: s02e17 Passion, F/M, Haiku, Summer of Giles 2014
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-09
Updated: 2014-06-09
Packaged: 2018-02-04 01:34:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1761935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtoNeoRomantic/pseuds/ProtoNeoRomantic





	Strongest Sense

The smell of the rose  
Ties him to her memory  
Beauty smells of death


End file.
